Gunfighter
by Karayukii
Summary: Kehilangan keluarganya dan dikhianati sahabat terbaiknya. Sasuke tumbuh menjadi gunfighter yang penuh dendam. NARUSASU Dedicated for : #ChallengeAntaraPickGenres


**Gunfighter**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 **(two-shot)**

 **Special fic for challenge_Antara_Pick_Genre**

 **Keterangan: Garis miring merupakan flashback. Alur maju mundur**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan Sasuke berkeliling di Texas. Menetap selama beberapa hari di kota tertentu hanya untuk mengikuti kontes duel tembak yang menjadi kebiasaan di setiap kota. Duel tembak, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang berpartisipasi. Seseorang yang butuh uang dan punya nyali, biasanya terdiri dari para _gunfigther_ yang suka membunuh dan merampok. Sasuke mungkin masuk ke kategori itu, tapi dibanding mereka yang bertarung untuk kesenangan semata, ia memiliki tujuan yang lebih spesifik. Untuk membuktian diri dan untuk mengetahui kapasitas kekuatannya.

Kemenangan demi kemenangan dia kantongi, setiap kota yang dilewati pasti akan mengenal namanya. Hadiah uang sebesar seratus ribu dollar lebih akan selalu Sasuke bagikan kepada gelandangan yang biasanya tidur beralas selimut kotor yang penuh kutu dijalanan sekitar Texas. Dia tidak butuh uang, seperti yang diterangkan sebelumnya, Sasuke hanya ingin ketenaran dan mengetahui kapasitas kekuatannya.

Hari ini ia kembali ke kota asalnya. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang, tidur di rumahnya yang kosong selama seminggu kemudian pergi lagi dan mencari kota baru untuk dijajakan. Tapi kepulangannya kali ini sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke sudah menetapkan hatinya, terutama ketika ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi di bar dan memesan satu gelas besar _beer_. Sasuke telah merasa yakin, bahwa inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk mewujudkan ambisinya.

"Kau kembali." Sang pemilik tersenyum pada Sasuke seraya meletakkan pesanannya ke atas meja.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya, langsung fokus ke minumannya. Ia sangat letih dan lapar, tapi ia merasa satu gelas besar _Beer_ lah yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi setelah ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, Sai, sang pemilik bar tengah tersenyum padanya. Si penjilat yang selalu bersikap ramah kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Itulah Sai. Sasuke sudah memprediksi Sai akan memilih profesi ini saat mereka masih menjadi teman sepermaian semasa kecil dulu. Mereka besar bersama, dan Sasuke tahu Sai benar-benar cocok untuk melayani seseorang. Lewat keramahan palsunya, ia akan selalu jauh dari masalah.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," Sai berkata lagi ketika melihat tatapan tak bersahabat dari Sasuke. "Naruto pasti akan senang."

Saipun pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain. Seorang pria berjanggut tebal dengan topi koboinya yang miring. Pria itu sudah setengah mabuk dan kini sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menilai. Sasuke memberinya satu kerlingan dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura tertarik dengan gelasnya yang sedang diisi Sai.

Ini bagaimana Sasuke hidup sekarang. Ditakuti atau diremehkan. Semakin banyak ia mendapatkan penghargaan, semakin tenar dirinya, dan semakin tinggi pula harga kepalanya.

Sasuke tinggal di kota kecil di Texas. Kota yang dikuasai oleh seorang bandit, lintah darat perampas harta, Danzo Shimura. Setiap dolar yang dikeluarkan penduduk di kota ini akan masuk ke kantungnya sebanyak lima puluh sen, dan tidak ada apapun yang mereka dapatkan sebagai timbal baliknya. Sasuke sangat membencinya, dialah penyebab mengapa Sasuke hidup dalam kegelapan. Kenapa setiap detik dari heri Sasuke terasa berat, dan kenapa dihatinya hanya dipenuhi kebencian.

Apa yang telah dilakukan Danzo padanya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melupakannya. Malah terus muncul di dalam mimpi buruknya. Bagaikan mesin pengingat untuknya agar dia tidak pernah lupa akan penderitannya.

Sasuke menoleh menatap ke seorang bocah yang sedang menyemir sepatu di luar bar. Suara cemprengnya terdengar sampai ketelinga Sasuke, sementara kakinya berjinjit dan tangannya tak pernah berhenti bergerak membersihkan sepatu bot seorang pria yang terlalu enggan turun dari kudanya.

"Aku punya cerutu yang sangat halus, parfum, dan wiski nomor satu, jika anda berminat anda tinggal katakan padaku dan akan kubawakan kepada anda sekarang juga."

Sang pria tidak mendengarkan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan cerutunya. Ia hanya menoleh kepada sang bocah untuk menendang perut bocah itu. "Cukup." Bentaknya dengan kasar. Bocah itu terjerembab ke tanah bersama dengan satu keping uang logam yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya menonton pemandangan itu sambil meneguk minumannya. Sekarang bocah itu telah ditinggal pelanggannya, dan sedang bejuang melawan bocah-bocah lain untuk menyelamatkan koinnya.

Semua penduduk di kota ini hanya diisi oleh orang-orang lemah. Orang lemah yang terbagi menjadi para penjilat dan pengecut. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai dan tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Setiap orang dari mereka adalah tipikal yang paling di benci Sasuke.

Tempat favorit di kota ini adalah di _saloon_. Tempat dimana Sasuke duduk sekarang. Bahkan ketika matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, semua kursi disana hampir telah diduduki, entah oleh para petarung di tempatnya tinggal, atau hanya koboi numpang lewat. Tempat itu bau keringat laki-laki, cerutu, dan minuman keras. Bau yang sangat akrab di indra penciuman Sasuke, ia merasa aroma tubuhnya juga memiliki bau yang sama.

Ia butuh mandi. Tapi sebelumnya, perutnya butuh minuman penenang dan kudanya butuh istirahat setelah berkelilling Texas.

Suara sepatu bot terdengar mendekat ketika Sasuke telah menghabiskan satu gelas _beer_ nya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang bocah telah berdiri didepan mejanya dengan pose menantang. Ia mungkin berusia sekitar 16 tahun.

" _Sir_ Uchiha." Ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan penuh nyali. Bocah ini jelas lebih berani dari pria mabuk tadi.

Sasuke mendesah, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan orang ini. Tatapan menantangnya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Dia ingin kepala Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya terlalu lelah untuk meladeni bocah itu.

"Namaku Konohamaru, tapi orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan _The kid._ " Sang bocah memperkenalkan diri, sambil mengedikkan topi _bowler_ nya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar sebutan itu."

Sasuke tidak pernah mendengarnya, atau mungkin dia pernah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak perduli. Baginya, orang-orang yang berada dibawah levelnya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan anak-anak." Komentar Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh saku dibalik mantelnya, yang ternyata menyebabkan reaksi yang hebat dari sang bocah.

Bocah itu langsung menyingkap mantelnya dan menyentuh pegangan pistol _revolver_ nya. Ia mengira Sasuke akan menyerangnya, tapi sebaliknya Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari sakunya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerang, apalagi memperhatikan sang bocah.

"Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu bermain!" Wajah Konohamaru memerah atas sikap paranoidnya.

"Cukup datang kepadaku sepuluh tahun kemudian." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menyusun sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari ambisinya, tapi bocah itu menggeser tubuhnya dan melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Sasuke.

Konohamaru menggertakan giginya, "Aku menantangmu untuk adu tembak sekarang juga." Serunya, "Dan demi harga dirimu kau seharusnya menerima setiap orang yang menantangmu."

Sasuke menunduk memandang bocah dihadapannya yang hanya mencapai lehernya. Tangan bocah itu masih berada di atas sabuk pistol _revolver_ nya. Sasuke yakin bocah itu tidak segan-segan menariknya keluar jika ia berani membalikkan badan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu kalau begitu." Sasuke berkata, merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia mendengar pintu mengayun di belakangnya, pertanda bahwa orang-orang memutuskan untuk menjauhi pertikaian yang akan segera terjadi.

Di balik meja bar, Sai berdeham keras dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ketinggalan dari wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya di luar? Aku takut kalian akan mengenai propertiku." Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu keluar, tapi tak ada satupun yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tenang saja, Sai." Sasuke telah menarik keluar _colt 44_ nya dan tengah menyetelnya dengan kalem. "Aku penembak yang jitu."

Konohamaru berdecih menatap pemuda sombong di hadapannya. Ia tengah lama ingin menghabisi pria ini. Kepalanya seharga dengan uang ratusan ribu dolar dan tentu saja kejayaan. Jika Konohamaru bisa membunuhnya ia tentu saja akan dikenal setidaknya di seluruh Texas. Uchiha Sasuke harus mati ditangannya sekarang juga, kalau tidak akan ada _gunfighter_ lain yang melakukannya.

Jemari Konohamaru terasa keram, matanya menyipit menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk menyetel pistolnya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu terlihat amat tenang, ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Konohamaru sebagai lawan yang patut untuk diwaspadai. Seorang gunfighther seharusnya tidak menundukkan kepalanya didepan lawannya, kecuali kalau dia merasa bahwa lawannya itu tidak terlalu berarti.

Konoharmaru merasa terhina, ia menggertakkan giginya, dan saat Sasuke menoleh ia telah menarik pistolnya sebelum adu tembak benar-benar dimulai.

Suara letusan terdengar dari dalam _Saloon_. Orang-orang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari sana memberikan tatapan tertariknya. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah memasang taruhan mengenai siapa yang akan keluar dari pintu _saloon_ pertama kali. Topi _bowler_ sudah dipenuhi dengan tumpukan uang taruhan, dimana sembilan puluh sembilan persen bertaruh untuk kemenangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang terjadi. Kemudian sosok Sasuke keluar dari pintu berayun dan berjalan tegap menuju kudanya. Senjatanya telah kembali ke sabuknya, dan ekspresinya kesal.

Melihat siapa pemenangnya, orang-orang berseru senang dan mulai sibuk menghitung uang.

Sasuke menarik ikatan kudanya, lalu naik ke atas punggungnya dalam satu kali lompatan. Wajahnya masih berang, ia melotot kepada bocah buta tukang semir sepatu yang duduk di depan saloon. Ia benar-benar tidak suka anak-anak. Terutama yang lemah.

* * *

 _Matahari bersinar sangat terik di Texas pada tengah hari itu. Suhu mencapai empat puluh derajat. Pakaian Sasuke sudah setengah basah karena keringat, tapi bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu tetap berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan sambil mengangkat senjatanya._

 _Disisinya seorang bocah blonde bertampang jahil dan bocah kurus berkulit pucat ikut memerhatikan._

" _Pasti meleset." Bisik si blonde._

" _Berisik!" Bentak Sasuke kecil. Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu memfokuskan bidikannya ke arah kaktus yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh kaki dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Sasuke ingin sekali bisa menembak, tapi dia sangat payah. Untungnya tidak sepayah bocah blonde disampingnya, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Marshal termuda di kotanya, Sasuke jadi ambisius._

 _Sasuke menekan pelatuknya dan satu tembakan membelah udara. Sasuke langsung berdecak kesal ketika mengetahui tembakannya meleset, hanya beberapa centi dari bagian kiri kaktus. Dibelakangnya Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menertawainya, begitupula dengan Sai yang sedang asyik memutar-mutar topinya ikut terkekeh._

" _Kurasa kau sangat berbeda dengan kakakmu." Sai bahkan tidak segan-segan menghinanya._

" _Payah! Kau benar-benar payah. Apa susahnya menembaki kaktus yang tidak bisa lari." Naruto masih tertawa seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kaktus yang masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya._

 _Sasuke menggeram, ia mengoper senjatanya ke dada Naruto. "Kalau begitu kau yang coba, kita lihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu." Sasuke ingin lihat seberapa hebatnya bocah blonde itu. Selama Sasuke berteman dengannya, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto bisa menekan pelatuknya sekalipun. Ia benar-benar payah._

" _Begini doang, aku bisa." Kata Naruto sok. Ia mengambil pistol Sasuke dan mengarahkannya ke kaktus yang gagal ditembak Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menunggu, tapi kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak –meneriakinya dari dalam rumah._

" _Uchiha Sasuke!" Suara lantang itu memanggil._

 _Sasuke berputar mendapati Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, tengah melambai padanya._

" _Kemari!" Perintahnya._

 _Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan berlari mendatangi ibunya. Sebuah senyuman penuh pengharapan tergambar di mata bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu. "Apa Itachi telah kembali?" Tanyanya._

 _Mikoto seperti tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk melirik kesekitar, dari ujung jalan yang satu ke ujung jalan yang lain. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Masuk." Perintahnya, ia menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan cepat-cepat mengunci pintu._

 _Sasuke menoleh menatap teman-temannya dari jendela yang balik menatap ke rumah Sasuke dengan bingung._

" _Ibu ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya saat Mikoto menutup jendela dengan gorden dan membuat rumah dalam keadaan gelap._

" _Ayahmu akan membicarakan masalah penting." Terang Mikoto. "Ia menunggumu di ruang makan. Kakakmu juga sudah ada disana."_

" _Oh," Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia memutuskan mengikuti ibunya._

 _Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku adalah tuan kuda di kota kecil ini. Dulunya ia adalah seorang ranger, tapi setelah pensiun ia beralih profesi. Ia cukup dipandang di kotanya, karena keadaan perekonomiannya yang cukup masyur._

 _Sasuke berjalan bersama ibunya, yang terlihat sangat gelisah, menuju ke ruang makan._

 _Di dalam Uchiha Fugaku duduk di kursi, iris onyxnya melirik Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi yang kosong. Kakaknya juga sudah duduk disana. Mereka sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu tapi langsung diam ketika melihat Sasuke._

 _Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu Itachi setelah ia diangkat menjadi Marshal. Ia tersenyum padanya, berharap kakaknya bisa berbagi cerita tentang pengalamannya. Tapi senyuman Sasuke jadi terasa kaku sebab kakaknya tidak kunjung menoleh padanya. Sasuke bahkan memperhatikan wajah Itachi sedikit terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat. Ia agak kurusan._

" _Aku ingin kalian semua membereskan pakaian kalian sekarang juga." Fugaku berkata tiba-tiba._

 _Sasuke menoleh pada ayahnya dengan terkejut. "Kenapa?"_

" _Kita akan pindah." Fugaku melanjutkan, ia melirik Itachi dengan pandangan kesal lalu menoleh pada si bungsu kembali. "Jangan tanya-tanya lagi, dan cepat lakukan! Kita akan pergi saat malam tiba."_

 _Itachi berdiri lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia kelihatannya akan berbenah sesuai perintah ibunya. Sasuke menatap ibunya, yang sekarang pucat pasi, sedangkan ayahnya telah bergegas ke gudang penyimpanan senjata._

 _Sasuke makin bingung. "Ibu ada apa?"_

 _Mikoto menggeleng dan menghela napas seakan sedang menguatkan diri. "Bereskan pakaianmu Sasuke. Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan ayahmu?"_

 _Dan selanjutnya ibunya juga pergi, untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diruang tengah._

 _Sasuke termenung, mengamati gelagat aneh keluarganya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi, tapi mereka merasa tidak cukup penting untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Karena dimata mereka, Sasuke hanyalah anak-anak._

 _Sasuke mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya, mendadak berharap dilahirkan lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Ia masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan langsung terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Naruto sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, jari-jarinya memainkan pistol Sasuke._

 _Sasuke melirik ke jendelanya yang terbuka, bocah itu pasti menyelinap masuk dari sana. Dia punya bakat jadi perampok._

" _Aku akan pindah." Jelasnya, seraya mengambil tas dari dalam lemari dan mulai berbenah._

 _Naruto menegakkan bahu, tampak terkejut. "Pindah? Kenapa?"_

" _Entah," balas Sasuke sambil mondar-mandir memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Tidak ada yang memberitahukan alasannya padaku."_

" _Lalu aku bagaimana?" Naruto mengekori Sasuke dari belakang._

" _Bagaimana apanya?"_

" _Siapa yang akan main denganku lagi?"_

 _Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, menatapi wajah murung si bocah pirang itu. "Kan ada Sai." Jawabnya. "Bukannya kau selalu main dengannya?"_

" _Masa hanya berdua, tidak seru!" Protes Naruto. "Apa kau pindah karena tidak punya uang untuk bayar pajak? Kalau begitu kau pindah ke rumahku saja. Bilang sama ayahmu. Rumahku luas tapi hanya diisi olehku dan ibuku. Cukup untuk ditinggali keluargamu."_

 _Sasuke mengeryit. Apa yang sedang diocehkan pemuda blonde ini. Sasuke saja tidak tahu alasan kenapa keluarganya harus pindah. "Apa dipikiranmu cuman main saja?"_

" _Tidak!" Balas Naruto cepat. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi!"_

 _Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia memandangi wajah Naruto yang cemberut seakan mainannya akan dibawa lari. "Aku juga tidak ingin pergi." Ia menghela napas berat. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Keluargaku sepertinya ada masalah, makanya ayahku memutuskan untuk pindah. Tenang saja aku akan mengirim surat kalau sudah sampai nanti."_

" _Keluargamu punya masalah apa, sampai memutuskan untuk pergi segala?" Naruto sepertinya sama sekali tidak puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Ia memasang badan di depan Sasuke dan menghalangi kegiatan sang raven untuk mengemasi barang._

" _Apa ada yang mengganggu keluargamu? Jika begitu, tenang saja aku akan melindungimu, jadi kau tidak usah pindah."_

 _Sasuke berdecak, campuran geli dan jengkel karena Naruto terus saja mengerecokinya. "Memangnya kau bisa apa? Sudah minggir sana." Ia menggeser bocah pirang itu dari hadapannya, dia tidak bisa mengambil bajunya karena Naruto berdiri di depan lemarinya._

" _Aku serius Sasuke, aku akan melindungimu, tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi! Aku akan menjagamu!" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dengan percaya diri._

 _Sasuke tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto. Ekspresi bocah blonde itu begitu serius,mendadak Sasuke seperti melihat pria dewasa yang keren di dalam diri Naruto, menyebabkan pipinya jadi panas._

 _Sasuke cepat-cepat mengendalikan dirinya dan memasang tampang angkuh, seakan perkataan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh hatinya._

" _Sudahlah Naruto, kau pulang saja. Nanti ibumu mencarimu." Usirnya._

" _Sasuke, aku serius, bahkan jika yang mengganggumu itu adalah para gunfighter sekalipun aku akan tetap membelamu."_

" _Ya, dobe. Aku percaya." Sahut Sasuke mulai merasa Naruto sangat lucu. "Sekarang bisa kau minggir?"_

 _Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya._

 _Sasuke menghela napas, menyerah. Ia memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di ranjang. "Kembalikan pistolku." Ia meminta pistol yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto._

 _Naruto memberikannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa._

" _Apa kau berhasil mengenai kaktus itu?" Tanya Sasuke._

 _Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum mencobanya."_

" _Baiklah, jika kau bisa berhasil menembak kaktus itu, aku janji tidak akan pergi."_

 _Mata safir Naruto melebar. "Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, aku akan bilang pada ayahku, aku tidak mau pindah dan tinggal di rumahmu." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi itu jika aku yakin kau bisa melindungiku."_

 _Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk bersemangat. "Aku akan buktikan padamu."_

 _Sasuke mengulurkan pistolnya kembali sambil menyeringai. "Kalau begitu berlatihlah dobe, aku akan menyusulmu dua jam lagi. Dan jika kau berhasil menembak sasaranmu dengan benar, aku akan langsung berbicara pada ayahku."_

" _Aye, sir!" Seru Naruto, ia menyambar pistol di tangan Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar dengan melompat kembali dari jendela._

 _Dari kamarnya Sasuke mengamati bocah blonde itu yang sudah berlari ke padang pasir untuk mencari sasaran tembak. Ia menghela napas lalu berbaring diranjang, menatap langit-langit di kamarnya, termenung. Si bodoh itu kenapa bersemangat sekali? Padahal dia cuman berbicara omong kosong tadi,agar Naruto pergi dan berhenti mengganggunya. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menembak lebih baik darinya, tapi sejujurnya Sasuke mengharapkan Naruto benar-benar berhasil._

* * *

Sasuke tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara samar-sama di dekatnya. Secara naluriah tangannya bergerak ke bawah bantal, menarik pistolnya disana dan langsung mengarahkan ke sosok seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu dekat perkakas.

Matanya memicing meneliti sosok yang masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa diundang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Bertemu denganmu." Jawab si pria. Mata safir melirik dari balik bayangan, terlihat terlalu tenang dengan bidikan pistol yang mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

"Untuk apa?" Bentak Sasuke.

Alis si pria mengerut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Untuk…" Dia berpikir. "Kita tidak bertemu selama tiga bulan bukan? Tentu saja aku menemuimu karena merindukanmu. Juga memastikan bahwa kau kembali dalam keadaan utuh."

"Jangan bersikap seakan kau perduli padaku Naruto!" Sengit Sasuke, tangannya berada di pelatuk siap untuk menembak. "Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali melubangi kepalamu sekarang."

Naruto terkekeh. "Itu pasti sakit." Candanya. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah mendekat.

Sasuke tidak menurunkan senjatanya, ia terus membidikkannya seiring dengan pergerakan Naruto.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah mengeluarkan semua pelurunya." Naruto melanjutkan. Ia duduk tepat disisi Sasuke, tersenyum sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, Naruto menyentuh pistol yang berada dibawah bantalnya? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak menyadarinya? Dia tidur dengan bantal itu sebagai alas kepalanya.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke tiba-tiba menekan pelatuknya, dan dengan gesit Naruto menangkis tangan Sasuke, membuat bidikan Sasuke berpindah dari kepalanya ke tembok. Bunyi dor keras dari pistol menyayat keheningan, dilanjutkan dengan tembok yang berlubang.

"Ck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya?" Rungut Naruto yang menatap tembok dengan lubang peluru tertancap dalam _._ Jika saja dia tidak mengelak, itu pasti yang akan terjadi dengan kepalanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti basa-basi!"

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan omonganmu?" Bentak Sasuke. "Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga! Tembakkan selanjutnya akan kupastikan mengenai kepalamu!"

Naruto tidak bergerak, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengamati Sasuke dengan penuh perhitungan. "Mari berbicara sebentar tanpa pistol menekan kepalaku." Ajaknya lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

Naruto meringis, merasakan keenggenan Sasuke disetiap suku katanya. "Aku tahu kau benar-benar membenciku." Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Tapi aku tau bukan aku target utamamu."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melindunginya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Danzo?" Naruto menyebutkan nama pria yang paling dibenci Sasuke dengan begitu santai. "Harusnya aku melakukan itu ya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, berusaha menekan rasa jengkelnya karena reaksi Naruto yang terkesan main-main.

"Apa kau tahu, ada banyak _gunfighter_ di luar sana yang sedang mengincarmu, Sasuke?" Naruto tiba-tiba mengganti topik. "Aku rasa kota kita akan kedatangan banyak penantang. Mereka pasti mengira kepulanganmu kemari adalah untuk mengikuti kontes duel tembak tahun ini."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kontes itu." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut berhadapan denganku?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu memang juara bertahan di kotanya ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia tersingkirkan. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai lawan yang sebanding dengan dirinya. Dia punya alasan sendiri tidak mengikuti kontes duel tembak di kotanya, melainkan pergi berkeliling diseluruh texas untuk mengikuti kontes serupa. Tapi itu bukan karena ia takut menghadapi Naruto.

"Aku jijik dengan segala hal di kota ini." Kata Sasuke jujur. "Semuanya hanya terdiri dari sampah. Orang-orang pengecut yang mau diinjak-injak."

Sasuke sangat muak dengan tempat kelahirannya sendiri. Tinggal berlama-lama disini saja membuatnya jengah.

"Siapa yang diinjak-injak?" Naruto bertanya, memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menatapnya, senjatanya ia tekan ke dada Naruto, hanya sentuhan biasa, Sasuke tidak berniat menarik pelatuknya. "Kalian semua." Ia menjawab.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku?"

"Apa yang diberikan Danzo padamu Naruto? Lintah darat yang hanya bisa menggerogoti uang kalian semua." Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap lurus ke onyx Sasuke, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Kehidupan." Dia berkata. "Ia melakukan hal yang sama padamu kan?"

Mata Sasuke berkilat berbahaya. "Aku tidak berhutang apa-apa padanya." Katanya dingin. "Dia yang berhutang padaku."

"Aku tahu." Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk. "Tapi tidak perduli seberapa bencinya kau dengan tempat ini, kau tetap kembali dan itu sangat melegakan."

Naruto tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang bersahabat. Tapi Sasuke tidak tersenyum, ia malah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti ini padanya. Sasuke telah lama membenci Naruto. Ia telah membangun tembok dihatinya khusus untuk pemuda blonde itu. Baginya, Naruto adalah musuh. Dia berada di pihak yang berbeda dengannya.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan kita memiliki hubungan yang baik, Naruto." Katanya dengan penuh keengganan. "Kau sama busuknya dengan Danzo."

Naruto tertawa. Tawa nyaring yang membuat jemari Sasuke mengerat dipegangan _colt 44_ nya.

"Kau bisa membenciku tapi tidak bisa menjauhkan aku dari dirimu." Tanpa perduli dengan pistol yang berada di dadanya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan caranya menyentuh Sasuke begitu hati-hati, seakan-akan dia takut Sasuke akan terluka hanya karena menerima sentuhan darinya.

Sasuke tidak melakukan satupun pengerakan, bahkan saat tatapan Naruto semakin intens.

Pemuda blonde itu memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Kepala Sasuke ditengadahkan sementara wajah Naruto mendekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Naruto menyapu kulitnya. Mereka begitu dekat, hidung mereka hampir menyentuh satu sama lain. Onyx Sasuke mengamati safir biru Naruto, berusaha membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, hampir menyentuh bibir ranum sang raven.

Tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti, saat merasakan benda keras yang dingin di sorong ke rahang bawahnya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Dobe." Sasuke berbisik, jemarinya menggenggam pistol dengan erat. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak segan-segan menembak Naruto.

Naruto mundur, mengernyit. "Ini tidak akan mudah." Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu kembalilah tidur."

Pemuda blonde itu beranjak dari ranjang, ia berjalan menuju jendela Sasuke yang terbuka.

"Naruto," Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil, Naruto yang baru akan memanjat langsung berbalik kembali. Suara Sasuke tidak terdengar ramah, dan bayangan gelap membingkai matanya.

"Setelah Danzo, kaulah targetku selanjutnya."

Naruto terdiam di tempat. Safirnya menatap Sasuke, tidak bisa dibaca. Lalu bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Aku tahu." Katanya seraya berbalik dan pergi.

* * *

 _Sasuke ketiduran, saat ia terbangun hari sudah gelap. Ia mengucek matanya dan menyadari suara berisik di luar. Ia melompat dari ranjang ketika pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang pria bersenapan menghambur masuk ke kamarnya._

" _Ada satu lagi ternyata." Pria berwajah sangar itu berkata, seraya menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar dan menyeretnya keluar._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi cengkraman pria itu terlalu kuat dan tinggi Sasuke hanya mencapai sekitar perutnya. Alih-alih meloloskan diri, kaki Sasuke malah terangkat dari lantai._

 _Sasuke diseret keluar, dan saat mereka melewati ruang makan, dua tembakan terdengar membelah kesunyian. Sasuke terpaku dengan mata melebar ngeri. Apa itu?_

" _Mereka sudah mulai?" Orang itu berkata dengan tertarik. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat, bocah."_

" _Siapa kau!" Sasuke kembali memberontak hebat. Ketakutan menghinggapinya. Mata kelamnya mengamati rumahnya yang gelap dan kocar kacir. Meja makan terbalik dan kursi-kursi patah. Tidak ada siapapun disana._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!" Sasuke berteriak. "Dimana orang tuaku!"_

" _Orang tuamu ada di luar." Kata sang pria, ia mengangkat kerah belakang baju Sasuke dengan kasar._

 _Sasuke bisa merasakan kerah bajunya mencekik lehernya, tapi dia terap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya diseret dengan paksa dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia dilempar ke tanah._

" _Kita punya satu lagi!" Pria itu berteriak._

 _Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat enam orang gunfighter tengah berdiri dibawah sinar bulan yang terang. Memakai topi bowler dan sepatu bot panjang, masih-masing diantara mereka memegang senjata dan semuanya menatapnya dengan seringai jahat._

" _Hanya bocah." Kata seseorang yang berada diatas kuda. Orang yang paling tua dan tampaknya pemimpin diantara kelompok itu._

 _Sasuke menatap sekitarnya ketakutan. Ada enam orang gunfighter di rumahnya, mereka pasti sudah sering melakukan kejahatan dimana-mana. Gunfighter terkenal suka merampok dan membunuh demi kesanangan._

 _Sasuke berusaha bangun, berusaha untuk membawa kakinya menjauh dari orang-orang itu. Tapi saat ia berbalik sesuatu yang lain membuat kakinya lemas seketika._

 _Ia melihat dua mayat tergeletak ditanah,perempuan dan laki-laki. Dan betapa kagetnya dia, ketika mengetahui bahwa kedua orang itu ada orang tuanya!_

" _Ayah! Ibu!" Sasuke baru akan berdiri, ketika merasakan tekanan berat di_ _punggunya. Sasuke_ _menoleh dan mendapati seorang gunfighter tengah menginjaknya._

" _Kita bunuh saja!" Kata orang itu sambil mengarahkan senapan panjangnya ke kepala Sasuke._

 _Sasuke terbelalak ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika melihat lubang senapan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari matanya._

" _Tidak, jangan Sasuke! Hentikan!" Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak, dan mengalihkan semua perhatian._

 _Uchiha Itachi ternyata juga berada disana._ _Terikat_ _tinggi di atas tiang gantungan. Kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang dan ada tali yang menggantung dilehernya, sementara kakinya hanya ditopang oleh kotak reot yang sudah lapuk._

 _Napas Sasuke tercekat, ketika melihat kakaknya yang tidak berdaya. Hidungnya berdarah dan wajahnya penuh lebam. Tapi tatapan uchiha Itachi masih kuat, walau dipenuhi dengan kengerian._

" _Masalah kalian adalah denganku! Bukan dengannya!" Itachi berteriak lagi. "Lepaskan dia! Cukup bunuh aku!"_

" _Tidak, Kakak!" Sasuke ketakutan mendengar kata-kata Itachi. "Jangan bunuh kakakku!" Ia menoleh kepada semua gunfighter disana. Air matanya merembes ke pipinya. "ku mohon jangan bunuh dia!"_

 _Tapi semua orang tampak tidak mengambil pusing dengan permohonannya, malahan injakan dipunggung Sasuke makin keras dan menyakitkan. Senapan juga masih berada dikepala Sasuke dengan berbahaya._

 _Si pria penunggang kuda menengadahkan kepalanya kepada Itachi dengan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan. "Apa sekarang kau menyesal atas yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"_

 _Itachi langsung mengangguk, matanya menatap Sasuke, seakan-akan takut jika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar saja Sasuke akan menghilang. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kelompokmu lagi. Aku menyesal karena telah memperkarakan kalian ke pengadilan."_

" _Bagus." Pria itu tersenyum angkuh. "Sekarang kau mengerti apa balasannya jika membuatku marah."_

" _Aku mengerti! Danzo kumohon lepaskan adikku." Suara Itachi terdengar begitu mengharapkan belas kasihan._

 _Air mata Sasuke mengalir makin deras. Ia menoleh kesekitar, ke rumah-rumah penduduk yang terkunci dan tertutup rapat. Ia mengharapkan pertolongan, tapi penduduk di kota ini seperti menutup telinga dan tidak mau terlibat._

 _Tidak ada yang mau menolong._

 _Sasuke terisak ditanah. "Ku mohon jangan bunuh kakakku!" Ia memohon dengan putus asa._

 _Danzo menatap bocah kecil itu. Sebuah ide licik tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya."Okey, aku tidak akan membunuh adikmu." Katanya. "Dan aku juga akan melepaskanmu."_

 _Bawahan Danzo tekejut dengan pekataan tuannya. Mereka saling lirik, terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataan Danzo._

 _Tapi berbeda dengan mereka, Itachi tampak penuh kelegaan._

" _Terima kasih! Kau sungguh—"_

" _Tapi," Danzo memotong tiba-tiba, ia mengedik kepada bawahannya yang sedang menginjak punggung Sasuke. "Biar si kecil itu yang melepaskanmu."_

 _Sasuke kebingungan ketika dirinya tiba-tiba ditarik berdiri, lalu diseret ke depan Itachi. Danzo menarik senjatanya, memeriksa pelurunya, sebelum mengulurkannya pada Sasuke._

" _Kau mau menolong kakakmu?" Ia bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu, apa kau lihat tali itu?" Danzo menunjuk ke arah tali yang menghubungkan kepala Itachi dan tiang gantung. "Tembak tali itu, jika kau berhasil maka kakakmu akan selamat. Ku beri kau tiga kali kesempatan sesuai dengan jumlah peluru dipistol itu."_

 _Sasuke hampir tidak percaya ketika Danzo mengoper senjata ke tangannya. Ia gemetar saat menerima senjata itu. Senjatanya terasa berat dan tampak menakutkan. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tali yang menjadi sasaran tembaknya. Tali itu begitu kecil dan begitu dekat dengan kepala Itachi._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." Itachi tiba-tiba berseru. "Jangan takut, tembak saja tali itu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk, berusaha bertopang pada kepercayaan Itachi. Ia mengangkat pistolnya mengarahkannya ke tali, lalu menekan pelatuknya._

 _Satu tembakan terdengar dan orang-orang berseru dengan bergairah._

 _Tapi tembakan Sasuke tidak berhasil mengenai talinya, yang terkena malah tiangnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa." Itachi meyakinkannya lagi. "Turunkan sedikit tanganmu. Konsentrasi Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Itachi. Ia berusaha menembak lagi, tapi tangannya gemetar hebat. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat targetnya karena matanya terus tergenang oleh air mata._

 _Pada akhirnya Sasuke menekan pelatuknya sambil memejamkan mata. Suara nyaring terdengar, diikuti dengan teriakan para gunfighter lainnya. Danzo tertawa senang._

 _Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia meleset, lagi-lagi meleset. Tapi kali ini bukan mengenai tiang, tapi kepala Itachi._

" _Tembakan yang bagus." Kata Danzo sambil merampas pistolnya kembali dari Sasuke._

 _Sasuke terpuruk_ _ditanah. Matanya_ _terbelalak melihat lubang dalam dikepala Itachi, hasil tembakannya sendiri. Danzo menembak tepat ke tali Itachi, dan mayat Itachi langsung jatuh ke tanah, bagaikan boneka besar yang tidak berharga. Sasuke menarik dirinya ke tubuh Itachi._

 _Mata Itachi terpejam dan darah merembes keluar membasahi pakaiannya. Tangisan Sasuke pecah seketika. Itachi mati, karena kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menembak._

 _Berikutnya para gunfighter berpesta, mereka menembak ke langit-langit dengan penuh suka cita._

" _Mulai saat ini kota ini berada dalam kekuasaanku." Danzo berteriak membahana, sambil menembakkan pelurunya kesegala tempat._

 _Suara bising tembakan itu bagaikan suara nyamuk di telinga Sasuke. Otak Sasuke tidak bisa mencerna akibat rasa sakit yang dalam didadanya. Bocah raven itu hanya bisa mengaduh_ _di tanah. Dadanya_ _bedenyut sakit, tangannya gemetar. Hanya dalam satu malam, Sasuke kehilangan segalanya. Hidupnya jungkir balik begitu saja._

 _Para gunfighter telah berlalu, pergi ke Saloon untuk minum sampai pagi, meninggalkan Sasuke di tengah kesakitannya. Sasuke masih terduduk ditanah tidak mampu bergerak. Matanya hanya mampu menatap nanar mayat keluarganya yang teronggok ditanah._

 _Tidak lama kemudian, pintu-pintu berderak terbuka. Beberapa penduduk mulai keluar dari rumahnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kasihan campur takut. Mereka mendekat ke mayat para Uchiha yang terkapar di tanah. Sasuke hanya melihat saja ketika mayat keluarganya dibungkus dengan kain putih._

 _Para penduduk membersihkan mayat-mayat itu dari jalan, bermaksud menguburkannya secara layak. Sasuke masih tidak mampu bergerak, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Yang tersisa hanyalah isakan tanpa suara._

" _Kau-kau sebaiknya masuk ke rumahmu." Seseorang tiba-tiba berkata._

 _Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto. Bocah blonde itu menatap Sasuke, wajahnya pucat pasi dan dia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke, seakan-akan dia tidak berani mendekat._

 _Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak bergerak. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto dengan iris onyxnya yang basah oleh air_ _mata. Di_ _tatap seperti itu Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah. Ia melirik ke arah rumahnya, dimana ibunya sedang bediri di depan teras menunggunya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sasuke._

 _Mata mereka saling tatap. Walau Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ekspresi Naruto seakan-akan pemuda raven itu sedang meneriakinya._

 _Ia mundur dengan wajah pucat. Bibirnya gemetar, lalu ia membuka mulut. "Kau-kau harusnya tahu kan, aku tidak mungkin berhasil mengenai kaktus itu!" Sungutnya sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi menuju ibunya._

 _Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menarik ibunya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat._

 _Sasuke hanya menatap pintu itu dalam kesunyian. Pintu yang ditutup Naruto._

 _Saat itu Sasuke tahu, dia tidak akan memandang Naruto sebagai sosok yang sama_ _lagi. Tanpa_ _sadar jemari Sasuke mengepal. Ia memejamkan mata berusaha menelan rasa kecewa yang seperti melubangi hatinya._

 _Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah pembohong besar._

* * *

-TBC-

FF western pertamaku. Tapi ini udah terasa western atau belum ya? -_-

Review


End file.
